Greywolf Tribe
The Greywolf Tribe is a peaceful Tauren tribe that is loyal to Cairne Bloodhoof and allied to the Orcs, Troll and Forsaken races. Objectives http://www.greywolftribe.org.uk/guide.html The Greywolves conform to the standard Tauren ideal, of respect for nature and the worship of The Earthmother. They hope that even though they are living in a violent world, they can still earn the trust of as many people from the Alliance as possible, trying to avoid conflict. However the Greywolves are certainly not pacifists. They protect their lands, their interests and their allies and will crush those who threaten their way of life or their home lands. Dwarves who dig in the earth of their land for jewels and gold, humans who try to expand their lands and interests, gnomes who bring unwanted technology and polution and finally Night Elves who have lost their way and become agressive, angry and proud, and who refuse the tauren passage through the forests they have shared for millenia, they will bring their full fury and might down upon them. But to those who respect them, their lands and their way of life they will grant free passage through their territory. As Cairne Bloodhoof allied with humans, elves and dwarves and stood with them against the might of the Burning Legion, the Greywolves will offer friendship to these people too. History http://www.greywolftribe.org.uk/history.html The Greywolves are not a family tribe, but a collection of nomadic individuals who have come together for mutual support and protection. After the great battles that raged across our world many Tauren became orphaned and lost. The Greywolves are a collection of these lost Tauren. What binds them is the Greywolf. She was an old and wise Tauren Shaman who lived in Mulgore. Throughout her life she took in sick, lost and helpless Taurens as they ran from the Centaur who ever attacked their lands. Greywolf was a shaman of almost unimaginable power. However although she was a gentle and kind Tauren, the Centaurs that roamed close to her home feared her more than any living thing. None dared to come close to her, not to attack her \'children\' as she called those Tauren she cared for. Many, many Tauren came into her home and became one of her 'children'. They grew and prospered and eventually went on their way into the world. And to each one she taught compassion for all living things, including humans, dwarves, gnomes and elves. She taught her 'children' to listen to, and be guided by the spirits of their ancestors as well as the the spirits of fire, air, earth and water. She taught them to respect nature and above all to keep faith with the Earthmother. After the Greywolf passed on into the spirit world some of her 'children' came together to carry on her work. Though none could match her devotion and skill, together these Tauren swore an oath of peace and tolerance towards all life. They also swore to search the world looking for the Greywolfs 'children'. Together these Tauren formed a tribe calling themsleves Greywolves in honour of their beloved mother. Relationships Unlike the majority of the Horde, the Greywolf Tribe is not hostile towards the Alliance, although will defend their lands if they are attacked. Despite their non-offensive ideals, the Tribe is respected in the Horde, and been involved in the Blood Pact. A non-comformist group of tauren, the Grimwolves have split from the Greywolf Tribe, and became hostile towards the Alliance. However, although the two groups dislike each other, they hold no open conflict. Notable members Hinun Earthmane - matriarch Liontooth Grimtotem - elder Gellion Greymane - elder Silver - elder Tássel - elder References Greywolf Tribe homepage Category:Tauren Category:Organizations